In known sign systems, a sign is attached to a supporting post by means of a bracket attached to the sign, which is bolted onto the post. Alternatively, the sign is bolted directly onto the post.
It may be desired that the sign is adjustable with respect to the post. In such a case, the above fixings may prove to be inconvenient to adjust.
Modular sign systems have been proposed in which the sign and post can be easily adjusted relative to one another, the sign being slidable within a slot in the post. Such a modular sign system is disclosed in British Patent Specification GB-A-2137795. The system comprises a post having a plurality of longitudinally extending slots into which signs can be placed. The slots can be of different sizes to enable signs having different thicknesses to be accommodated. However, each post is designed to accommodate only signs of a particular thickness i.e. signs sized to fit the slots.
British Patent Specification GB-A-2100044 discloses a system comprising a post which carries a dovetail slot into which a sign can be slotted. The edges of the sign forming a frame are elongate extrusions into which further smaller signs can be placed. The corners of the frame overlap with one edge portion fitting over an adjacent edge portion. This system is limited in its application as the sign can only be positioned at a given height above a reference, for example the ground, due to the positioning of the dovetail slot on the post. Furthermore, only signs of certain thicknesses can be retained by the extrusions forming the frame of the sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,493 discloses a bracket arrangement which enables a sign to be mounted on a wall, the bracket having a sleeve of flexible material to retain the sign within the bracket by friction.
None of the above-mentioned systems provides a system which is versatile enough to allow signs of different sizes to be accommodated, or to allow the position of a sign relative to a reference, for example the height of the sign above the ground, to be easily varied.